Redlove
by Mrs.Jane
Summary: A drunken night leaves huge consequences for both Jane and Lisbon but the biggest is the word "I love you" especially when it doesn't mean anything to you. Read and find out more.


A/N: Trying new things and ideas this is angst at the start but might be multi-chapter short but please R&R

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

She couldn't see nor hear anything, the strong arms that were once wrapped around her waist gone, the warmth from the person that had obviously been in her bed throughout the night gone. She tried to sit up "Ouch!" she huffed rubbing her head, worst hang over ever she thought. She looked down not noticing that she was completely naked only to be wrapped up in sheets. She got herself out of bed and headed for the shower, no note. No goodbye. Not a word nothing. "Thanks for the courtesy Jane" she joked while getting into her work clothes "Arsehole".

When she arrived at work there was definitely a different feeling around, like everybody was looking at her. She put her stuff in her office and walked into the bullpen immediately all heads turned away "Uhhh Morning boss" Rigsby said avoiding eye contact but still being polite "What the hell is everybody's problem today?" she muttered and she could see the redness brewing on his face "Ummm, there was a… ah" but he was cut off by Cho's bluntness "There was a video that came through the CBI emails last night, a chain mail of you and Jane… Y'know going at it" he said stone faced as usual.

The embarrassment on her face was horrendous, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry! "Don't worry boss, not many people saw it. I shut it down before it reached the higher offices" Grace said cheerfully. She put her face in her hands and let out a huge sigh "Where's Jane?" she asked after minutes of silence "He's been and gone" Grace replied awkwardly. "Thank you" she said storming out of the bullpen.

*Bang Bang Bang* "Jane you son of a bitch open this door right now!" Lisbon said yelling and knocking until she heard small footsteps coming towards the door "What do you want Teresa?" he said sliding it open slowly to his surprise he got a straight punch in the nose "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" He said holding onto his nose while lying on the floor "Are you serious! You recorded us 'going at it' and sent it to the whole CBI and wonder why I'm a little 'mad'" she yelled "What the hell are you talking about!" he said standing up and wiping the blood of his face "C'mon Jane don't play cute with me, how else would it be taped if you didn't do it!" she stated "I have no idea! I don't even remember sleeping with you in the first place! We were both so plastid I couldn't even remember my own name!" he said calmly "Oh well explains a lot!" she said sarcastically.

"Y'know what let's just forget it ever happened" he said turning away "How could I forget! Everybody saw it! Everybody knows!" she said shoving him, he turned around and pushed Lisbon hard against the wall. He looked her straight in the eye "Let's forget this ever happened!" he yelled and she nodded against his chest "Get out!" he said pushing her out of the door. She started crying and slid down the wall. "How did it even get here" she questioned herself.

_Flashback~_

"_Okay, okay. One more drink!" She said tugging onto his collar "Your eyes are beautiful in the dark" he muttered into her neck and she giggled "Your hair is very… curly today" she said slurry "And it's not dark" She laughed and he laughed in retaliation "Yeah… that sounded stupid" he chuckled sliding his hand up and down her thigh "We should… Go.. Home!" she suggested standing up but losing her balance and landing on the floor laughing. Patrick bent down and started kissing her lying on top and caressing her side "C'mon guys not in here!" the bartender said breaking up there fun "Let me call you's a cab" He offered "It's…. Ok we… we'll walk!" Jane slurred grabbing Lisbon bride like and carrying her out of the bar and out into the freezing night "Put me down!" She giggled and he did what she said placing her gently on her feet and bending down to kiss her "I love you" he muttered "No you don't" she said slapping his arm but he pulled her into a tight hug "Yes I do!" he stated "I love you so much Angela… it hurts" He whispered into her neck. _


End file.
